Temptations
by XxSakugoxX
Summary: Kari has jolly ranchers. Davis wants one. TK is eating the last one. What do you think will happen? Read to find out. Warning: Yaoi, Daikeru, Davis and TK!


Hey everyone! *Waves stupidly* Here is a new story, hope its better than the other one... sorry for the spelling. :(

Title:Temptation  
Couple: Davis and TK  
POV: TK  
Warning:Yaoi, kissing  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Jolly Ranchers or the 'What's your flavor thing

Temptation

"TK!" I hear my name called and turned around. It was Kari, my best friend. "Hey Kari, what's up?" I ask smiling. "Nothing much." She answered smiling, but when she did I saw something between her teeth."What's that?" I ask interested in her answer. "What's what?"  
"That between you're teeth." I say as I pointed at her teeth. "Oh! That's just my Jolly Rancher!" Jolly Rancher... mm."Can I have one?" I asked, mouth watering. "Nope!" She answered smiling.

"Why?" I ask pretending to be sad. "I only have one left," she explained pulling out a blue raspberry. "see." Blue raspberry, my favorite."Pleeeeeease! I always give you my candy." I beg, "please Kari... " I say in a baby like voice. She held her mouth as a giggle came out. "Please please please," I beg more."Fine," Kari yelled relenting her chose. "there you go." She threw it at me, I smiled catching it. "Thanks!" I say fastly unwrapping it.  
"Wow! You must really love jolly ranchers." Kari replied starring in awe. "Jolly rancher! What's your flavor?" I ask goofy.

She laughed loudly holding her stomach, "watermelon." Her laughter dieing down a little. "What's yours?" I stick out my already blue tongue before answering, "blue raspberry!" We both laughed a little while before trying to catch our breaths. "Kari!" Yolei yelled from a distance before she ran up to us, Ken was fallowing her (or really being dragged). "You better get running Davis is right behind us." Ken warned. "Is he wanting another date?" I ask mockingly. "No, right now he wants a jolly rancher." Yoei answered. 

But, I ate the last one ..."... Kari? " I asked looking at her. She nervously laughed as I glared. "Oops..." she laughed. "Kariiii!" Someone yelled from behind us I turned around to see Davis running to us, running over some unlucky kids in the way, "I want that jolly rancher now!" He yelled pointing at her. " Um ..." she replied nervous."TK has the last one!" She yelled in my surprise. ...Crap. Davis slowly turned around "Oh alright then..." He said mischievously. I ran off Davis on my trail, "thank you very much Kari!" I yell angrily. I heard a oh to happy response, "you're welcome!" 

I took a left down a less busy hallway, some kids were getting ran over, "If I can't have that jolly rancher, no one can!" He yelled to me. *Ring, ring* The school bell, doesn't Davis take the bus? I quickly took another left though a door, it was the boy's locker room. No one was in there at that time, so it was easy to hide.  
I hid behind a roll of lockers, to the side so if Davis found him he could easily escape. "I know you're in here!" Davis yelled entering the room. I listened to his footsteps until they became unheard. I waited a couple seconds. Did he give up? No, Davis never gives up... "Got you!" Davis yelled grabbing my shoulders and pinning me against the lockers. "Where. Is. The. Jolly. Rancher.?" He asked angrily. I swallowed the jolly rancher before looking at him at smiled. "Well, I just swallowed it." I said smugly sticking my weirdly blue coloured tongue.

"Man..." Davis mumbled. "Davis, what exactly would you have done if it had still been in my mouth?" I ask sarcastically."I don't know TK," he replied to my shock, he never says my name."but, I guess I'll settle for the next best thing." He finished. I was shocked at what he did, my eyes went wide. Davis was kissing me... HIM kissing ME! My eye's only went wider as I felt Davis's hand on the back of me head bringing our lips closer. It felt strangely good, relaxing almost. I slowly closed my eyes, opened my mouth to his request, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Davis's tongue searched my mouth looking for the leftover jolly rancher continued to make out until we absolutely needed to breath, so we pulled apart breathing heavily. He smiled at me before saying something,"Cherry would've been better." I chuckled before leaning back in, he gave a little chuckle before gently making our lips meet. I moaned tilting my head, making the kiss deeper.*Flash* We quickly pulled apart blushing and looked toward where the flash came from. It was Kari! She was holding her camera in her hand and was grinning ear to ear. "Come on guys! We already missed the bus!"

~ Owari


End file.
